It Wasn't Supposed To Go Like This
by TheCleverHeir
Summary: For years, Scorpius Malfoy was hopelessly, utterly, and completely in love with Rose Weasley. And the redhead damn well knew it and exploited it as she wished. She, on the flip side, was completely and utterly in love with Teddy Lupin. So she uses Scorpius to make Teddy jealous. Easy right? Yeah... she thought so too. Chapters written in both the past and the present
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! I am still alive... barely... after a demanding first year of college. For those of you who follow my first story, ****_There's Magic and Then There's Destiny_****, I promise you I haven't given that up. In fact, I'm nearing the end of the final chapter, with a potential sequel in the works. For the mean time, this was an idea that came to me quite a few months ago. This prologue to the story has sat in my files ever since. ****However****, with a few touch ups, here it is! **

* * *

Prologue

I woke up with a start, my eyes widening as I took in the sheets that were definitely not mine, the decor that was definitely not mine, and the hairy legs that were wrapped around my own and _definitely _not mine. Shit.

The worst part about one night stands is the next day. You know, when the tequila has worn off and the delicious haziness of a situation has subsided for the cold, pounding headache of shame. I seemed to be doing this a lot lately, and that's why I had a brilliant plan, tried and true.

It started with me slipping from the bed unnoticed.

This was a whole lot easier said than done, especially when the bloke sleeping beside you is nearly attached to your hip. And the aforementioned leg tangling issue. But I did it, because I'm Rose _fucking _Weasley, and no muggle was going to lie in the way of me sneaking out of an apartment.

Next I had to find my clothes, trying not to cringe that my favorite _super short _dress was being used by the guy as a pillow _and he drools. _And then trying not to wince as my bra- the super cute pink lace one bought by Vic- is somehow dangling from the fan.

It seemed that drunk Rose was a fucking _riot_.

And after I finally slipped back on the clothes, high heels that were obnoxiously high dangling from my fingers, _then _I tiptoed towards the door.

And promptly swore with the dexterity of a sailor when it hit me that my wand was at my own apartment, tucked behind the refrigerator. Fat lot of good it did there. Groaning, I unlocked his door as quietly as possible and slipped out into the dim hallway.

Two subway transfers and a taxi ride later I was at the base of my muggle apartment building, an intense headache building as I huffed my way through the doors. I had used the last of my muggle cash on that taxi ride, and my mood, a sparkling globe of the dizziness of tequila and the moodiness of being hungover, was at an all time low.

"Good morning Mrs Smith." I said as politely as possible when I finally reached the landing of my eighth floor apartment. I wasn't high in the bartending rankings, which, coincidentally, meant the only apartment I could afford was cramped and not in the best part of New York City. It also meant there was no elevator, which was a real bugger.

My neighbor, who always liked to hang out in the stairwell, gave me a once over.

"And where have you been all night Rose?" She asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I flashed a cheery grin. "Worked the late shift."

"In _that_ get up?"

Oh Merlin, now the elderly woman next door thought I was some kind of pole dancer.

"I switched from a sensible blouse when my friend swung by." I tried to explain.

Mrs. Smith grinned, showcasing her tobacco stained teeth. "Was this friend male or female?"

I rolled my eyes. "Good day, Mrs. Smith."

"It will be when you share some of your weed with me!" She called after me, causing me to chuckle. First because she honestly thought I would stoop that low. And because if that wasn't a good representation of my apartment building, I don't know what was.

"Lovely of you to finally show up."

I jumped out of my skin, wildly pawing at my nonexistent pockets for my nonexistent pepper spray.

That is, until I spotted the trademark messy black hair.

"Al-" I groaned, clutching my heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

My cousin eyed me critically from his place on my ragged couch. "Just getting in?"

I gritted my teeth as I marched towards the refrigerator.

"Rosie," Al started, taking my silence as my response. "What the hell are you doing?!"

I swung my head back towards him, hand on the fridge door. "Getting some cereal-"

"Not food. Your life." He said quietly.

I mashed my teeth together and turned to my _dear_ cousin. "Cut the crap Al, your life is just as screwed up as mine!"

Al raised an eyebrow. "Really, because the way I see it I'm a full fledged Auror and engaged to the perfect woman."

I scoffed, until a word suddenly echoed in my brain. Engaged. _Engaged?!_

"What?" I asked dumbly, always the eloquent one.

Al grinned. "I proposed to her a couple months ago. The wedding is in six weeks."

I started to smile, until another word caused me to pause.

"Months?"

Al looked sadly at me. "We figured we would wait as long as possible so that you would have less excuses to join us."

Well, _ouch_.

"I don't make-"

"Yes you do."

"Name one-"

"Grandma's birthday party. Lil's engagement party. Hell, you even skipped out on James' wedding."

I blinked. Maybe I _had _developed a bit of a tendency to skip out on family functions.

"I'm just busy _all the time_ Albus. I live across an ocean, for Merlin's sake." I muttered, peeking in the fridge. Nothing lined the shelves except a moldy pack of cheese and few cheap bottles of beer. I groaned, the headache starting to weasel its way into my skull and stomp on my will to live.

"Rosie-"

"Don't call me that." I muttered, too tired to raise my voice.

Al sighed, running a finger through his hair. "Well, quite frankly, I don't know what else to call you anymore."

"Try Rose, it's what everyone else manages off of." I snapped.

"Who's 'everyone else'? Your abundance of one night stands?" Al said harshly.

"Fuck off." It was an automatic reply at this point.

The silence stretched between us, my nose buried in the cupboards. There must be some instant noodles, at the very least.

"Rose. We want you at the wedding." Al tried quietly. "Us three- well, four if you count Scor, we were inseparable."

"Too bad. That fantasy of me coming home and reigniting an old friendship isn't going to happen, Albus. We haven't been together as a group in… years." I muttered drily, coming up short of anything but dust.

"And who the fuck is to blame for that?!" Al snapped, finally losing his calm demeanor. _Good. _

I finally looked at him, really looked at him. "You're happy."

"Rose, come home." Al pressed, green eyes burning into my own.

I clanked one of the cheap beers onto my plastic counter, undoing the top with a flick of my wand. I spun back to my favorite cousin, hair frizzy, makeup half off, clad in a dress too short to see the light of day.

"I am home. This is my home now." I said, chugging the beer in a few gulps. Nothing beat a nasty hangover like getting drunk again.

**Next Chapter coming soon ~ The Clever Heir**


	2. Chapter 1

**Two Chapters in as many days? I am on _quite _the roll. I think you'll see if you have read both the prologue and now this chapter that this Rose is entirely different, as are the other main characters. I hope you enjoy! As always, I love reviews. **

* * *

April 26th, 2033

"I need the next six weeks off."

Joe gave me a once over. "Maternity leave?"

"With the shelves of contraceptives? I think not." I snorted.

Joe gave a short nod. "Otherwise you suddenly gotta pay child welfare for some prissy twelve year old in the Bronx."

"A sparkling mentor if there ever was." I said sarcastically.

"If you ain't knocked up, what's the reason? Boyfriend troubles?"

I rolled my eyes, shifting my body subtly away. "Not in the slightest. Family problems."

"For six weeks?" Joe asked, cleaning a foggy glass that would never be clean. He wasn't the least bit impressed.

I smiled humorlessly. "I have a lot of family problems." Understatement of the year.

Joe scoffed, spitting into the glass to give it a perfect sheen. I tried not to wince. "We all have family problems, dear. There's only one way a person ends up working at a dive on the wrong side of New York."

"It could be my dream job." I tried, tossing my red hair behind my shoulder.

Joe raised an eyebrow, looking past me to the cramped space. The plastic tables reeked of years of stale beer and puke. The floors were invariably sticky from Merlin knows what. "This is no one's dream job. Hell, it ain't even anyone's third tier dream job." Joe spat, setting the used glass down with a clank. "Put on your apron. Lunch rush is about to start."

"Joe, I need the time off." I was the closest to begging that I had come to in a long time. Usually they begged me.

"I'm not letting my best bartender disappear for six weeks." Joe said stubbornly, shaking out a cigarette. "Go on, take one." He nudged, dropping one into my hand.

I sighed, placing the cigarette in my mouth. Joe lit the end, and I took a long, slow drag.

"I'm sure the Marks and Steves of the bottom of the corporate food chain will live without seeing my bright personality for a few weeks." I said, smoke curling around my head.

Joe grunted. "If you got a sparkly personality under all that, I ain't seen it."

"I save it for later, not some shitty dive bar."

Joe laughed, dissolving into a coughing fit soon after. "You're a cynic, you know that Red?"

You don't even know what cynic means. "Sure. Give me a leave."

"I ain't paying."

I smiled harshly, flipping the cigarette to the ground. "I only need the position available when I return." I said, heel grounding the stub into the floor.

"You had better come back."

I smirked. "Like I could find work anywhere else."

* * *

October 15th, 2025

"You are just like your Mom, you know that?"

I smiled. "So I've heard. It's an honor to be related to someone so driven."

The witch peered over the counter. "What are you here for, Miss Weasley?"

"A job." I admitted. "I took a year off after Hogwarts, to travel and such. Now I want to work in the Ministry."

Tabitha Watkins chuckled, leaning back in her chair. "You were head girl, dabbled in Quidditch and all the subjects that Hogwarts taught. And you're asking me for an entry level code breaker position?"

"Am I under qualified?" I shot back, leaning forward on my elbows.

"Hardly. In fact, you're far too qualified for this position. Perhaps consider becoming a Healer, or following in the footsteps of your Father and Uncle and cousins to become an Auror."

My mouth fell open in disbelief. "You aren't going to hire me? Who else would you possibly hire?"

Tabitha raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps someone who I know will not be bored by this position, who give it their all."

This is bullshit. "Thank you for your time." I said through gritted teeth, standing up abruptly.

"Please, dear, the pleasure is all mine. Please think about what I told you, I see bright things in your future."

I rolled my eyes as I stormed out of the office. How the hell was I supposed to have 'bright things in my future' if I couldn't even secure an entry level position? I did not, repeat did not, slave for seven years at Hogwarts to be denied a position at the Ministry. Harry Potter was my goddamn uncle, for Merlin's sake.

A loud crack and I was standing in Scorp's living room. I stomped and huffed my way to the kitchen, ignoring the squeaking that was coming from the direction of his bedroom. Scorp always had the most stocked cupboards; he was the only one out of the four of us that had remotely started an adult life. And even that was only thanks to his Dad's connections.

I was chewing my way through a piece of buttered bread when the bedroom door clicked open. A petite blonde wormed her way out, one of Scorp's button downs covering all the junk I had no interest in seeing.

"Hello." I said, watching in amusement as she jumped with fright. "Are you Scorp's 3 o'clock? How wonderful! I'm his 3:30." I said with a feral grin. "Maybe you could stay and we could do a quickie with the three of us..."

The girl, she was so petite and slight you could hardly call her anything more, spun on my emerging best mate. "How dare you!" She hissed, giving Scorp a slap that was sure to leave a mark. "I'm getting my things and going home." She huffed, storming back into the room.

The blonde looked bewildered, until his light blue eyes fell on me, lounging with a content smile on his countertop. "Must you?"

I grinned as a loud crack filled the small space. "Blonde, Scor? I thought you had moved onto Brunettes."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, sidling next to me. "What's wrong, Red?"

"Nothing but the sting of unemployment." I muttered darkly, elbowing the man who was trying to take a bite of my bread.

Scor smirked, running long fingers through his hair. "Meeting didn't go as planned?"

"Apparently," I said, running a hand down Scor's chest, barely containing a smile as his breathing hitched. "I'm over qualified."

"Shame." Scorpius said quietly, his hands finding a place on my waist.

"And as my tiny flat has nothing but a roll of crackers, I figured I would pop by." I said slowly, running a lone finger down the side of his face.

"Rose-"

"When's the last time you shaved?" I frowned, scooting away from him. "This game's no fun when your translucent stubble stabs my fingers."

The blonde's eyes portrayed nothing but molten lust. And then, like a switch, it turned off. "I'll remember that next time." He said, moving to pour a drink.

"Vodka this early?" I quibbed, an eyebrow raised.

"When you're around, sure."

"You know you love me." I scoffed, not missing the nearly imperceptible tightening of his shoulders.

"Sure," He said lightly, pressing a shot glass into my hand. He nodded in my direction. "To unemployment."

"I'll drink to that." I said, sending the burning liquid down my throat. "You don't have anything stronger?"

"'Fraid not. Ask Al."

I licked my lips. "And risk running into one of his mid day love fests with Kar? Or even worse, one of James' girlfriend of the week?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Didn't stop you from popping in here."

"You're different." I lamented, hopping off the counter.

"Oh?" He drawled.

"Yeah. You're not my cousin, for one."

"I would hope not, someone would have a lot of explaining to do with this hair color." He said, tugging on one of his short blonde locks.

"And that chin that's more pointy than the devil himself." I said, nodding slightly.

Scorp smirked. "You've noticed my pointy chin?"

"Me along with every inflated thing in a 10 kilometer radius." I snorted, finding my way back to the bottle of vodka. Fancy that.

"Hey, hey, easy there Red." The bottle was snatched from my hands.

"Hey!" I protested, turning to one of my oldest friends.

"Can't have you turning up drunk to the weekly Weasley cookout, now can we?"

I groaned. "I forgot about that, bloody hell-"

"Tell us how you really feel." Scorp drawled, reaching up to put the vodka away, unwittingly showing a strip of his very toned stomach.

"Aunt Audrey is sure to bring the press flocking after her." I muttered darkly. "Anything to give her a spot of fame with this divorce."

"Don't know how she put up with nearly twenty years of marriage to Percy to begin with." Scorp said, shrugging off his shirt.

I raised a single eyebrow. "Too hot in here for you, Scor?"

"This shirt smells like sex. I think we were on top of it-"

"Whoa, whoa. I don't need the details!" I cried, covering my face with my hands. "Keep your prowls in the bedroom to yourself!"

"Jealous?"

"Hardly."

Scorpius let my reply rest in the air between us, his wand bringing out a teapot and a cup.

"Vodka and then tea? How British of you." I said.

"Mmm." My friend smiled, as if he was aware there was something else coming. He knew me well.

"Scor, she told me to become an Auror or a Healer! A fucking Auror or a bloody healer!" I burst out, my head bouncing against the cupboard behind me.

Scorpius smiled slightly. "You, Red, an Auror? You would push your partner into the danger and run the other direction."

"Apparently it's the only job that lines up with my lustrous Hogwarts report card." I grumbled. "Like I want to be part of the Auror department, it's practically a family business these days."

"Al would be happy, surely." Scor said lightly.

"Happy to have someone one he can actually beat in training." I muttered. Al had been in Auror training for a year now. He wasn't any good.

"He'll get the hang of it." Scorpius said.

"Please. If his Father and Uncle weren't Co-heads of the department, Al would have been kicked out on his ass months ago."

"Careful, Red, that's your favorite cousin and my best mate you're talking about." Scorpius pressed, the tea kettle whistling.

"Precisely. I love him just enough to try to get him to understand that blindly following a path to the family business is idiotic." I said hotly.

Scorp's jaw clenched. "What's wrong with taking over the family business?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lower your hackles, Blondie, you've been prepped and primed to take over Malfoy Management since you were in the womb. Al simply thinks being an Auror will finally bring him the attention he deserves. Middle child tendencies."

"Why not a healer then?"

"Please." I scoffed. "As if I could work in the same place as Aunt Audrey and dress oozing pus all day long. I'll leave that to Hugo."

A small smirk. "Then it looks like you're out of luck, Love."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm going to force my way into a codebreaker position, you'll see. I'll be the head of that whole department by the time I'm thirty."

Scorpius regarded me from behind his tea cup, taking a long sip. "You certainly have the chaotic will power to make it happen."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't mind Rose, she can be a little bit of a Bitch. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly.**

* * *

April 28th, 2033

"You're a Weasley?" The security guard was staring at my red hair like it was some sort of trophy.

Even in the States, the Potter-Weasley clan and their involvement in the war had created some demented sort of cult following.

"If that means a quicker security check, sure." I said, sighing at the inevitable fanfare. And people wondered why I had left the wizarding community behind.

"Wait. _wait. _Are you the daughter of Hermione Granger-Weasley? The one that disowned her family like four years ago?!"

I clenched my jaw at her excitement.

"Can take a picture with you?" She asked, whipping a wizarding camera out of her jacket. I wasn't even sure if that was _legal _with her job.

"No." I said flatly. "And if you could do your job, I have somewhere to be."

She blinked in surprise. "But- I-"

I gave her the best glare I could muster.

"Here's your wand, Miss, Weasley, I hope your time at the American Congress of Magic is enjoyable today." She said flatly, the wizarding camera once again tucked away.

"Thanks." I mumbled, grabbing the wand from her hand with more force than was strictly necessary.

I hadn't made a habit of frequenting the Magical Congress and its vast underground network. The giant atrium was modelled after the Grand Central Station, a glittering gold crest proclaiming the building's function stretched on the floor. Unlike the Ministry, dress code here was strictly muggle civilian, the only robes came from the older foreigners strutting across the hall.

The dazzling sight of memos fluttering like birds through the air and the raindrops that mimicked the outside weather falling from the ceiling but not quite reaching the sleeves of the employees below should have filled me with awe. Instead, dread.

"Can you tell me where the department of international transportation is?" I asked a passing goblin.

"What do you take me as? Your servant?" He bellowed, adjusting his glasses in annoyance. "You filthy wizards, the lot of you-" He grumbled as he waddled off.

I scoffed. _Fucking Americans and their tendency to allow Goblins of all creatures to work in their Ministry._

I glanced around for another person to ask, but none of the witches, wizards, or other creatures were dawdling in the main hall. They all walked with authority and purpose, barely stopping to acknowledge their colleagues. A far cry from the strolling nature of Ministry employees.

"Excuse me?" I fired at a passing middle-aged man. 'The Department of International Transportation?"

"Sixteenth floor. Suite 4." He replied, his eyes not straying from the memo hovering a few centimeters from his face.

I huffed, spinning around to find the way to the elevators. There weren't any. A sigh for the stairs caught my passing glance. _They couldn't possibly…_

But the steady stream of wizards and witches passing into the stairwell said otherwise.

I followed the stream, tucking my wand into my boot. Or had I preferred it in my back left pocket? Years of tucking my wand behind the refrigerator meant that trying to fit an eight centimeter stick anywhere was immensely uncomfortable.

_Wait._

I fished into my coat pocket and pulled out the small beaded purse. Snapping it open, I dropped my wand inside. Perfect, one thing from my past that was actually helpful.

"Hold on to the rails!" A squeaky voice said as I stepped into the stairwell. "Don't try to step onto the stair above or below you!"

I blinked in masked awe. An immense system of staircases stretched for meters and meters before me, spiraling upwards, downwards, sideways, diagonally. I tentatively stepped on the first stair of the staircase nearest to me, mindful of the impatience radiating from the wizard behind me.

"FLOOR!" The same squeaky voice yipped.

'Um-" I said, looking around for the elf that was surely behind the voice. "Sixteenth?-"

I let out a surprised yelp as the staircase suddenly started spiralling upwards, taking my stair with it. I passed the first floor, the second, the tenth, the fifteenth…

"Please get off!"

I stumbled out into a hallway, the floor covered in a plush carpet.

Suite 1601: Department of International Incidents

Suite 1602: Department of International Sports Regulations

Suite 1603: Department of International Magical Law

Suite 1604: Department of International Transportation

I pushed open the door tentatively. "Hello?"

The inside of the office looked nearly like any other muggle office, except for the giant wall map that had figures zooming around on any transportation imaginable. A wizard sat behind a meticulously clean desk, his brow furrowed as he turned an empty can over in his hands.

"I need a portkey to London." I said, not bothering with any passing pleasantries.

The wizard looked up. "Urgent business?"

"Urgent enough." I said vaguely. A week had already passed since my _lovely _cousin popped in.

"Foreign ministry work?" He asked suspiciously, my accent clearly noted against his own.

I smirked. "At the request of the Minister of Magic herself."

Now his eyes sparkled with new interest. "The British Minister Hermione Granger-Weasley? What could she possibly have sent a mid-twenties girl to the United States for?"

I narrowed my eyes at his tone. "That's above your authorization, and furthermore, none of your damn business."

The wizard chuckled. "Well, you're out of luck. I don't have a note from the British Minister asking for an express portkey for an assistant. Come up with a better story next time."

I sighed. I hated resorting to illegal methods, but I hardly had the muggle money or the time needed for an airplane ride.

His eyes widened exponentially as I dropped a sack of American Gold Pieces on his desk. He looked at me with awe. "You're trying to bribe me? Who do you think you are?"

I leaned forward with a sneer. "Rose Weasley. Daughter to the British Minister and the Head of the Auror Department. I suggest you take that money and set me up with a portkey quickly, or some very high placed _angry _people will appear outside your door."

* * *

February 14th, 2022

"James _BLOODY _Potter!" I bellowed at the dark redhead. "Get the Hell out!"

The head waggled, lit as it was by the corridor behind it. "Really, Rose, I didn't think this broom cupboard was your personal-"

James ducked just in time to miss my curse that was fired with the intention to maul his pretty features.

"'Ello Thomas, what are you two up to?" A second figure popped into the door. _Louis. _

"We-I-um-" My make out partner wisely shut up with the murderous glance I bestowed upon him.

"None of your goddamn business!" I snarled. "Out! Now!"

Luckily, the two clearly wanted their baby-makers left intact for another day.

"Bloody Wankers." I muttered, smoothing out my uniform. "Well, Derek, I guess that killed the mood."

The Hufflepuff grinned, white teeth gleaming in the near-dark. "You're pretty hot when you're all fired up."

I rolled my eyes. "Get out, you sleeze. Go pray on some fourth years."

"Were my ministrations not up to par for the infamous Rose Weasley?" Derek sneered, buttoning up his pants.

"They were perfectly adequate." I huffed. "The personality, however, could use some work."

With that, I stepped out into the dimly lit corridor and fluffed up my hair.

"Well, well well." The voice caused me to turn. Miranda Greene, a fifth year Slytherin perfect had just turned into the hallway. Behind her, looking pleasantly bored, was Scorp. "What are you doing out past curfew Weasley?"

"Open the cupboard door and you might just have the luck to find out _Greene_."

"Please." She scoffed. "As if I want to see the poor bloke you charmed into doing your dirty deeds."

I smirked, eyes flickering to Scorpius. "It was indeed _dirty." _

"Merlin, you are impossible." Miranda muttered, stalking by me. "Tell me when you get thrown off your high horse."

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to my best friend. "Do you think she was infuriated?"

Light blue eyes met mine. My hand recoiled as I sensed the building coldness. "Merlin, Scor, what did I do?'

"You know whoever is dumb enough to end up in a broom cupboard with you wants nothing more than your last name, right?"

I frowned. "What's wrong with that? I have a lovely last name."

Scorpius sighed. "Bollocks, Red, maybe you should stop waving your last name around like it's the fucking lottery ticket of the century."

I laughed. "But it practically is." I tried to turn the blonde's face towards mine, but it stayed stubbornly turned away. "Come'n Scor, you've known me nearly five years and have my best mate for just as many. Why start caring about my last name now?"

Scorpius shrugged me off, jaw clenched. "Because maybe not all of us are as lucky to be gifted with the last name that saved the goddamn wizarding race."

I snorted. "Alright Mr. Dark and Moody, come and find me when you're over your little hissy fit."

* * *

**Next Chapter will have some first interactions with lots of the main characters! Review, review, REVIEW! Until Next Time ~The Clever Heir**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

April 28th, 2033

My mother was made Minister of Magic when I was twenty. Our relationship, whatever had survived the shambles of the teenage years, withered away right with the title. I didn't know why the portkey had taken me to a spot right in front of her office, the important title glaring at me from the neat gold plaque.

With one more withering glance at that all important title, I turned and walked away, right out to Muggle London.

The weather was crappy. Spritzing rain and dark grey clouds.

If I had devised a homecoming after four years, I doubt I could have done a better job of choosing the weather that perfectly matched my thunderous mood.

One quick twist and I could be standing in front of my old house. But strangely, as the drops hit my face, I felt _homeless. _Never mind that six cousins lived within walking distance of the Ministry, or that I could apparate with ease to no less than 15 houses and be welcomed. It had been four bloody years. I was a stranger to the city I had once called home and the people I had once loved. I didn't know who was still in Hogwarts, what boy Louis was stringing along, what career path Molly had finally ended up choosing.

I might as well have already been dead.

With a sickening twist in my stomach, I realized I had no idea if anyone but Al wanted me home. It wasn't as if they had all flooed to New York City to find me. Mind made up, I twisted in a short circle and _popped! _away.

"You're… here." The same unkempt black hair I knew had been meticulously combed back.

"Hi A- OOF!" I was swept into a tight hug.

"You're back." He whispered, clutching me. For a second, I let myself melt into his embrace. Then I pushed him away.

"Merlin, Al, you're going to mess up my clothes!" I complained. _I missed you._

Al smirked. "Like the blokes you see don't already do that." _I missed you too. _

We stood for a few seconds, my feet wavering back and forth outside the flat. It was like we didn't remember how to interact with each other anymore.

"Is this a new flat?" I asked. Timidly. Fuck, I don't _do _timidly.

Al nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

I let my eyes move past his, catching on the row of coats hung haphazardly by the door, the line of shoes waiting to be used. To the picture on the wall that held the entire Weasley family. Everyone but me and Uncle Charlie. I watched, spellbound, as Grammy Weasley waved vigorously from the middle of the portrait, the seat next to her empty.

"Right. Um-" Al started, scratching nervously at the back of his neck. "You reckon you're up for a spot of tea?"

My eyes flew back to his. "Have you, Albus Severus Potter, become _domestic?_"

"I'm 26, Rose. It was time to grow up."

I snorted. "That's a load of utter bollocks and you know it-"

"Don't push it Rose!" He snapped, turning on his heels.

Leaving me standing on the doorstep.

"Al!" I called, panic filling my system. "Al! I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"Well what are you doing standing on the bloody door stoop then? Merlin forbid it's gotten so bad that I actually have to _say _you can come in!" Distant clanks and swearing reached my ears.

Right. I could do this. I could reintegrate.

"Jasmine?" Al asked politely as I finally found the spacious kitchen.

I stared incredulously at his turned back.

"Please, Rosie." Al sighed, moving to face me. "I can practically hear your thoughts screaming at me."

"I _hate_ Jasmine."

Green eyes turned to the ceiling. "I know."

"That was a joke."

Al raised an eyebrow. "Yes. How long have you gone without human interaction?"

_Long enough. _"Fuck off." I muttered. "I want-"

"Earl grey. _I know."_

"I'm sor-"

"Merlin, Rose, I was your best friend for 22 years. I know your favorite bloody tea!" Al spat, his back once again turning to me.

I hugged my side. "I'm sor-"

"Cut it out Rose." The cold voice ordered. "You don't _do_ apologies and you know it."

"What if I turned over a new leaf?" I snapped.

"Please. You haven't matured a day since fifth year."

That one stung. If I was a girl who cried, tears would be filling my eyes.

Al looked back at me with the silence that followed. No doubt he was waiting for my biting retort. He took in my blank face and groaned. "This wasn't supposed to go like this. I'm sorry."

I shook out my hair and stood straighter. Commanding. "It's good practice for the rest of them."

Al's eyes fell away. "I'm happy you're here."

"And will Mum be? Uncle Harry? Lily?"

"It doesn't matter." Al muttered.

"They're just going to hate that I'm back and the inevitable tabloid war that will follow." I said bitterly, arms crossed.

My cousin studied me. "But you want them to be happy you're back."

"I'm family, aren't I?"

Al's eyes narrowed as he clanked the mug in front of me. "Family doesn't abandon family."

* * *

July 31st, 2021

I fluffed my hair one last time. My makeup was impeccable, hair glossy and soft. _Perfect. _

"Rosie!" Dad called, the echoing of his voice placing him somewhere down in the West Wing. "We're leaving!"

"No need to shout, Dad." I said, heels clamping down the stairs.

Dad eyed my dress critically. "What did your Mum say about this dress?"

I shrugged. "Hasn't seen it yet. Besides, she'll be too preoccupied with trying not to think about work."

Dad's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't bother to correct me. We both knew it was true.

"Hugo! Let's go!"

"Right here Dad." My twelve year brother was, funnily enough, the spitting image of Mum, right down to the giant book on healing he carried in his hands.

I was most like Aunt Ginny. Not a smidge of Hermione Granger anywhere in my features. _Thank Merlin_.

"Put the book down." Dad said wearily. I sympathized with him, I really did. It couldn't have been easy dealing with the fire that was Hermione Granger-Weasley everyday along with me and Hu.

"Lily asked to borrow it."

I narrowed my eyes. I was fairly sure Lily didn't even know where the library _was. _Her days were spent between the gossip couches of the common room and the quidditch pitch.

Dad was many things. Hero, Head Auror, Lover of Meats and sweets. But he wasn't stupid. With one raised eyebrow, Hu groaned and placed the book gingerly on the steps. Honestly, he spent more time caring for his large assortment of books than he did his own appearance.

"Grab some Floo powder Hug-y, let's go." Dad ordered, steering his youngest towards our massive marble fireplace as he waved up a crackling fire.

With a huff, Hugo stomped over to the mantle and grabbed more powder than was strictly necessary.

At once, the docile orange flames turned green and roared. "Potter Manor!" Hugo shouted, disappearing.

"You next young lady." Dad said, pressing me forward.

I yanked myself away and smoothed out my dress. "I'm fifteen, not _five. _I know how to work the goddamn floo network without you pushing me towards it." I snapped.

Eyes glittering, I grabbed a handful and shouted, "Malfoy Manor!"

The last thing I saw before I was spun away into oblivion was Dad's frown.

* * *

"Rose?" Astoria Malfoy asked, a hand covering her mouth in shock.

I frowned, looking around the parlor. "I should have specified Scor's room."

"Perhaps." Mrs. Malfoy agreed, a small smile curling her lips, shock all but forgotten.

"Has he already gone?"

"No. I daresay he was waiting for you to pop in. He'll be in the kitchen, smuggling some biscuits."

I nodded curtly to her, moving out of the parlor and following the well trod path to the massive kitchen. Sure enough, a blonde fifteen year old boy was balancing on the counters, long limbs stretching himself towards the upper cupboards.

"Your Mum said I would find you here." I commented casually, leaning against the door frame.

The boy whipped around in surprise, his footing lost soon after.

"Care to help a friend up?" Scor groaned, a red mark already forming on his forehead from where he had smacked himself on the counter before clattering to the ground.

"Not particularly." I commented, giving him a hand anyways.

"How did you get here?"

"What do you think idiot, that I rode a hippogriff? I flooed."

"So Mum knows I steal biscuits?" Scor asked with a frown.

"You're not exactly subtle." I snorted. "Come on, Al and Karrie will be rolling in misery by now."

"Red."

I turned.

"You look good."

I studied Scor, his fair skin tinged pink.

"I'm out of your league." I said cruelly, tossing my hair as I walked away.

"I know." The response was so quiet I barely heard it. But I did.

* * *

"Teddy!" I called, stretching my shoulders up and sashaying into the living room. Eight years older and infinitely more mature, Teddy turned to me.

"Rosie. Nice of you to finally show up." He said, grinning.

"Oh, you've been looking for me?" I asked, mouth curving into a smirk.

"Only to ruffle your hair." He said, eyes looking past me and scanning the room.

I frowned. _We couldn't be having that. _

"Teddy." I purred, hand tracing a circle on his chest. "How's Auror training?"

Teddy eyed me wearily. "Rose. We've been over this."

"Been over what?" I asked, adopting a silky quality that Victoire often used.

A glass clanked over the din of noises. "Today marks the 41st birthday of the-"

I tuned out the _heartwarming _speech of Mum. "I'm fifteen Teddy, in two years I'll be legal."

Teddy grimaced. "You're like my little sister, Rose."

"-He didn't just save the wizarding world as we know it, he saved a bushy haired girl-" _Mum must have drank a bit of Muggley's Mead before stepping up to give the speech. _

I followed his gaze to the 22 year old half-veela. "She'll never look at you like you want her to." I said lazily.

Brown eyes tore into mine. I finally had his full attention. "She thinks you're too dull, too much of a _hufflepuff._"

Teddy's jaw clenched. "She's my best friend."

I smiled like the Cheshire Cat. "So tell me, in all that time you two have spent alone, did she ever make a move?"

Teddy's expression told me everything I needed to know.

"So be with me," I whispered as applause broke out in the room. "Be with me because _she _will never want you."

"To Harry Potter! May I always be able to beat him at Wizard Chess!" Dad shouted somewhere near the front of the room to laughter.

* * *

**What do you think of Rose's behavior? Until next time ~The Clever Heir **


	5. Chapter 4

**I've recently planned the rest of this fic, and it went in a slightly different direction than I originally planned. Thus, I have taken out the list component from the chapters and updated the summary a tad. The rest will remain unchanged, except that Teddy will have a much bigger role than I initially planned. I promise you that present-day Scorpius will be stepping in soon, within the next few chapters. And soon, you all will finally see the horrendous thing that Rose did four years ago! I'll give a virtual cookie to anyone who guesses correctly in the comments. Cheers, happy guessing! **

* * *

May 1st, 2033

"Get up." A pair of shorts and a blouse were thrown at me carelessly.

I groaned. "No."

"_Get up._" The girl ordered me. "Merlin, you're pathetic Rose."

My eyes snapped to hers, but I couldn't think of a retort. "So what if I am." I muttered, burying myself deeper into the couch cushions.

Karrie eyed me critically. "You are many things, Rose Ginerva Weasley. Heartless, a liar and a backstabber, ambitious as hell. Lazy and pathetic doesn't suit you."

"If that's what you think I am, you should have seen me the last four years." I said, pushing myself up.

Karrie's eyes softened, if only for a second. It was progress from three days ago.

"If Al is going to insist you stay here, you bloody well have to help out." She snapped, any tenderness from my former best friend gone. I watched as she stalked out of the room and Al sautered in, his robes pressed and ready for a day of saving Wizards.

"I'm never forgiving you." I said bluntly, frowning deeply. "You could have told me back in New York that Karrie wants nothing to do with me. It really would have saved me the trouble of bribing my way into the country"

Al smiled and swooped down to give my forehead a peck. "After what you did Rosie, _nobody_ wants anything to do with you." Well, he didn't have to sound so goddamn cheerful about it.

"Don't call me Rosie." I said coldly, turning away from him.

"Remember. Tonight-"

"I know, I know. The weekly Weasley's barbeque. You've told me more than enough times. What I don't understand is why this crazy family is still having these weekly-"

"See you tonight Kar." Al called, straightening up and tugging at his robes.

"Love you." My former best friend said as she appeared in the room, pulling Al down for a lingering kiss.

"Ahem!"

The two tore apart to look at me. Al with amusement, Karrie with incredulous disbelief.

"Sorry. Swallowed a hollykin." I said sweetly.

"Go easy on her." Al whispered to Karrie, loud enough for me to hear. He pecked her cheek and was gone with a crack.

"So." I said, rocking back onto the couch.

Karrie raised an eyebrow.

"Mind making some breakfast?" I asked.

"Merlin, you. Are. Impossible!" She exclaimed, hands thrown up to the ceiling.

"An impossible girl that you missed." I said with a knowing smirk.

Karrie sighed. "You're right. You're sitting right there and I still miss Rose."

I furrowed my brow.

"Tell me when you find her." Karrie snarled, thumping back into the kitchen.

Right. Just when I thought we were making progress. It seemed drastic measures were required.

"Kar-" I said, padding into the kitchen. I had changed and showered. "Let me help you."

"Finally find your manners?"

I grinned lazily and shrugged. "Didn't have any to begin with."

We worked side by side silently for a few minutes, my hands making the food the muggle way.

"I didn't betray you personally." I tried quietly.

A sigh. "Rose, us four were close. Closer than siblings, even. A blow to one of us was a blow to us all."

"Al's forgiven me."

"Maybe on the surface. But he was just as bewildered as the rest of us. He didn't know how far you would push others to get what you wanted."

I swallowed. "Kar, I made a mistake."

She shook her head. "No. You did everything with purpose. The mistake is that you got caught."

_Focus on chopping the tomatoes, focus on chopping the tomatoes. _"No," I said softly. "The mistake is that I was going for the wrong bloke all along."

* * *

"Mum! Dad! Kar and I are here!"

"Al!" My favorite Aunt appeared around the corner.

I slipped away before anyone realized I was home. I couldn't _do _this. I couldn't be a part of the family that had practically disowned me. I didn't need them, I was perfectly sufficient on my own.

_But lonely. _A voice whispered in the back of my head. Lonely be damned, I was going back to New York. I could send Al a bag of galleons and be done with-

"Rose?" A voice. Incredulous.

_Damn it._

"Hugo." I said evenly, not betraying a hint of emotion.

"You're- here."

"I'm only here for Al's wedding." I said stiffly.

Lines crinkled the side of Hu's eyes. When had those gotten there? "Here to ruin another wedding? Isn't that a little repetitive?"

I grimaced and looked away. "I didn't ruin that wedding. Teddy did."

"Because of something _you _had done."

"I didn't try to ruin my own _fucking_ wedding, alright?!" I snapped.

Hugo scoffed. "You're exactly the same. You've been gone for four bloody years and now you show up here like this is normal. Well earth to Rose, it's not. And if you keep acting like a petulant child, you'll be leaving England with the same air of self-loathing."

I stared. The brother I had left was a hardcore academic, meek and perpetually hunched over books.

"Don't give me that look, Rose." Hugo said, eyes rolling to the ceiling. "I've grown up. Not that you've cared to be there to witness it."

"I-"

But he had already disappeared back down the hallway.

I crumbled against the wall, if only for a second. Everything I did, everything I _said, _was viewed as hostile. Why couldn't I just open my mouth and say 'I missed you'?

I gathered myself up and dusted off my clothes. If there was one thing Rose Weasley didn't do, it was feel sorry for herself. It was a pointless act. People who felt sorry for themselves only did so because they were too afraid of the change required to make their situation better. I would _never_ feel sorry for myself.

One deep breath. Maybe two.

I walked into the kitchen of the burrow.

_Chaos._

The undisputed matriarch of the family was standing by the stove, ten pots stirring fiercely behind her and knives flying through the air with precise aim.

My brother had joined Lily, who was dressed in a tight dress. A burly foreign quidditch player was hanging off her every word.

Al and Kar were talking to my parents, my dad slightly more rotund than he had been four years ago. Mum looked tired, but that was hardly a new development.

James and Freddy were hunched over a diagram of something at the enlarged table. Despite being 28 and 29 respectively, the two hadn't grown up a day.

Uncle George was lounging in the corner, firewhiskey in his trembling hand, bloodshot eyes surveying the crowd. I remembered growing up to stories of the mischief the twins had caused in their youth. It was a far cry from the somber and quiet Uncle George who I had tried to coax into a prank again and again throughout my Hogwarts years.

Dom was gesturing wildly to Uncle Harry, hands whipping around. Uncle Harry was smiling slightly, sipping a butterbeer.

And I was standing in the doorway, all bravery evaporating as I saw the couple standing in the opposite corner of the room. Bright blue hair. Bright blonde hair. A bundle of blankets bouncing in Teddy's grasp. I looked down at my shoes. _I couldn't-_

It all looked so _normal._

"Rose?"

At once, the chaos ceased. A whispered name- my name- travelled through the crowd.

"Mum." I paused, looking up. Seeing the shock and confusion, and was that- happiness? "Hi."

Arms wrapped around me, bushy hair spilling into my face.

"Mum?" I asked, confused.

The woman pulled back and looked at me, eyes drinking in my features. "You're back." She close to her, I could trace the new wrinkles with my eyes. I could see the bags under her eyes.

That seemed to break up the tension in the room. A few people came to hug me, their arms wrapping tentatively around me, as if afraid I would push them back.

I stood stiffly, acknowledging each hug with an incline of my head and a few seconds of pressure.

Until he stood in front of me, bright blue eyes twinkling with unshed tears. "Rosie," Dad whispered. "Is it really you?"

All the emotions I had been holding back came crashing back to the forefront as I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

He squeezed back. Harder even, as if he was afraid I was going to run away if he let go.

"Dad." I said softly, my eyes filling with tears for the first time in _years. _

He pulled himself away. "You just left us, Rose, without any explanation. And you didn't come back."

For perhaps the first time, I realized how selfish that sounded.

I glanced around the room, at everyone staring at me. I quickly wiped away any tears that had had the audacity to fall. "I thought you all hated me." It came out as a whisper.

Dad's eyes were sad. His face was lined with age in a way I didn't remembered. "You're my daughter. And their niece, their cousin, their sister. How could we ever hate you?"

* * *

December 26th, 2026

'Everyone!" I waited at the edge of the room, frowning. "HELLO!" I bellowed. At least 50 pairs of eyes swiveled to me and the boy standing besides me.

I smiled sweetly. "Meet my date for the night!"

"_Scorpius?!_" Al asked, his eyes darting to our intertwined hands.

By his side, Karrie looked suspicious.

I let my eyes roam past them, to the young man in the corner. Teddy was watching us quietly, a small frown visible. _Good. _

I smiled all the wider. "That's right. I finally realized that the best boy- _man- _had been in front of me all along."

I didn't have to look to my best friend's face to know his fair features were tinged red.

"How long have you been shagging my cousin?" The normally goofy James was now cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Please, James, no need to act the part of the protective older cousin." I snapped, tugging Scor closer to my side.

"Well it isn't like Hugo is going to do it." James muttered.

"I resent that statement." My brother said calmly from his place in his armchair, a book open on his lap.

I ignored Hugo, a hand finding a place on my hip. "Can we skip the dramatics? You lot have known Scor for nearly ten years now."

"Not in this capacity." Louis said with a smirk, casually cleaning his wand like one might clean a gun.

I groaned. My family could be so _infuriating. _"Some help, Kar?"

My best friend raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll let you handle this."

"Al?"

Crossed arms. "I think I agree with Kar on this one."

_Wankers. _

"It all seems a bit sudden." Freddy tried tentatively.

I frowned. I had thought that they would all be easier to convince. "Love _is _sudden."

"Let's see a kiss then." Dom said, a smirk sliding onto her face.

I smirked back, spinning Scor towards me.

"Hi."

"Hi." He breathed back, eyes closing as I reached up and pressed my lips against his. Like before, a small spark flew through me.

I pulled away, ignoring it.

"Scor, you've gone all doopy-eyed." Al said, lips curved into a small smile.

"_Whipped as hell_." Lily muttered, giggling.

"Right, now that we've gotten over this-"

"You owe me five galleons Fred!" James called.

The red head jumped up. "Oh, bloody hell. You couldn't have waited until the new year Rose?"

"Six sickles." Al said with a smirk, holding his hand out to Kar.

I blinked as nearly all my cousins emptied their pockets and exchanged money.

"You lot- _bet_ on us?!" I exclaimed shrilly.

"They've been betting for years." Hugo supplied absently, rubbing his forehead.

I turned to the blonde, disbelief etched onto my face. "Scor, they bet on us!"

Scorpius smiled. "I think it's kind of… cute."

"Like I said, _whipped._" Lily scoffed in the background.

I grinned and pecked my boyfriend on the cheek. "I'll be right back, alright?"

He nodded, squeezing my hand.

"I thought I would find you out here." I said, leaning against the side of the house.

Teddy sighed. "What are trying to prove to me Rose?"

I frowned. "Prove to you?" I moved to sit next to the man. "I'm not trying to prove anything to you."

Teddy shook his head, eyes conflicted. "You're planning something. I don't like it."

Eyes narrowed, I lashed out at the older man. "No! The only thing I'm planning is to be with Scor a long time. I'm quite fond of him."

"Rose," He sighed, hair turning a deep red. "Just last month you were still trying to shag me."

I wrinkled my nose. "You make me sound like a common prostitute, Ted."

He took my shoulders and looked into my eyes. My breathing hitched, if only for a second. "So you swear to me you're not using Scor as some kind of plot to get with me?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Ted, I realized I needed to grow up. I love him, not you."

Teddy let out a breath, turning away.

Turning away too fast to see the small smirk that had weaseled its way onto my face. _He really cared._

* * *

**Any guesses? All will be revealed... soon. ~The Clever Heir**


	6. Chapter 5

**Life gets busy guys. But it's always a fun exercise to dive into Rose's head- I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but this lovely plot**

* * *

**May 5th, 2033**

The Manor was the same. All the way down to the albino peacocks strutting through the gardens like some sort of demented status symbol. Earth to the Malfoys, this generation's status symbol was a lightning shaped scar.

Despite the familiarity, I couldn't move. I couldn't make my fucking legs start up the walkway to the door. This was _terrifying. _I didn't do strong emotions. I had proven to myself that I had a beating, working heart only once in my life when I felt it shatter four years ago. I had always been the cold, unfeeling redhead. The one that used others to get herself further. Not necessarily the label you want as a fourteen year old girl, but I managed. In fact, one might say I _reveled_ in it.

I tugged at my hair, scratched at my chin. Watched the stupid slow birds poke around in the bushes.

I swallowed hard. Started up the walk in jerky movements. Raised my hand to the door. Saw that it was shaking. Pulled it back and started again. If I was going to escape this meeting with an ounce of pride, I couldn't go into it shaking. I had to ooze confidence. I had to be the Rose Weasley everyone thought I was.

"Yes?" The house elf's eyes were a startling amber hue, giving the altogether creepy impression that she could see right through me.

I couldn't remember the last time I had used the front door. Usually I just flooed in. For a period of time, I had even been given the supreme privilege of having the wards waved for me.

I cleared my throat. "Is Scorpius Malfoy here?"

The house elf eyed me suspiciously. "Master Malfoy is upstairs. Should I get him?"

"Please." I said softly.

"And who do I say is calling?"

Good _bloody_ question. How about Rose Weasley, your friend of eleven years. Or even better- Rose Weasley, your ex-fiance who broke your heart.

"Lily Potter."

I never said I wasn't a coward.

I was ushered into the foye, eyes catching on the white marble floors and the smooth, polished dark wood of the banister. It was just like I remembered it from countless visits. Yet the air was filled with stiff trepidation. I didn't belong here anymore.

The clicking of heels fill the space, and I was forced to look up to a woman so gorgeous that she resembled a greek goddess. A sharp cut blonde bob accented light green eyes. Red lipstick curved into a polite smile.

"You're not Lily Potter." _Fuck. _

I bowed my head. Anything for this strange woman not to get a good look at my face.

"No," I admitted. "I'm not."

She seemed to expect me to say more, to explain who I actually was and the reason I was now standing in her foye. Too bad for her, I didn't usually care about society norms that would dictate polite behavior.

There were more footsteps descending the stairs now, and I started to panic, mind racing. Was it too late to apparate out? Could I make a run for the nearest fireplace and floo? Bribe the house elf into taking me away to some deserted island pronto?

"Lily?"

Too late. Bugger.

"This isn't Lily." The woman was frowning, I could tell without even looking at her.

Scorpius chuckled. "I could tell that from the minute I saw her shoes my love, Lily would never be caught dead in trainers."

My Love? _My Love?_

I think I was hyperventilating. I couldn't breath properly. My goddamn heart was beating far too loudly for me to be comfortable.

"You're right about one thing." I said softly, forcing myself to look up. Past the expensive suit, the perfect lips- merlin, those lips, I could get lost in those lips- and right into his eyes. I watched as dozens of emotions flickered through them, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Lily would never wear these shoes."

"Alena, darling, can you fetch us some tea?" Scorpius asked calmly, eyes never leaving mine.

"Well, I could certainly have the house elf fetch-"

"I would prefer you to do it yourself!" The blonde barked, his calm facade starting to crack. And I could tell that above anything, he didn't want his _darling _to be there when the facade completely vanished. It surprised me I could still read him, even after four years.

"As you wish." Alena muttered sarcastically, heels clicking away.

"Scor-"

"Get. _Out." _

I recoiled at the venom laced in his voice.

"If you would just let me explain-"

A cold finger forced my chin up. For a fleeting second, I thought the lips that were ever-so-near to mine would close the distance. I was surprised at how badly I wanted them to.

"I want nothing. _Nothing. _To do with you anymore." Scorpius hissed, eyes smouldering with resentment. "Leave. Otherwise I'll be forced to call external authorities."

"The authorities that are currently headed by my Father or the authorities under the direct control of my Mother?" I sneered, refusing to break eye contact.

Scorpius stepped back as if electrocuted. "You really never change, do you?"

When he used to say that, the tone had hovered between light amusement and playful disdain. Now the sentence carried nothing but the pent up scorn and disgust of a man that had been left at the altar. I can't say I blamed him.

I opened my mouth to tell him that I had changed- that four years had been spent maturing and growing up.

"Don't bother trying to tell me any differently." The blonde said with distaste, waving me away.

"Alena!" He called, not sparing me one more glance. "No need to prepare the tea, our guest is leaving immediately."

"I guess that's my cue then." I muttered.

"You're bloody well right that was your cue."

I tried to look at him one last time. "If it means anything, I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare!" Scorpius shouted, eyes wild. "You don't get to come back after all this time, after everything that you did to me, and _apologize _to appease your conscience!"

"Scorpius?" That must be Alena, her heels clacked towards us.

I closed my eyes. Shook my head. "Goodbye. Scor."

And I walked out the door.

* * *

**September 8th, 2017**

"My dad doesn't like yours."

"Well my dad doesn't like yours either.' I snapped back, arms crossed.

"That's why us becoming friends would be so satisfying, wouldn't it?"

I dropped my arms at the gleam in his eyes and smiled.

"Scorpius!"

"Al. Can't you see we're talking?" I asked, looking towards my cousin.

Al raised a single eyebrow. "Weren't you ranting about your plan to constantly outdo him like two days ago?"

I heard the scoff behind me and blushed. "That was two days ago. You have to start living in the present _Albus_."

Al rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So if you two are all friendly now, can we just go grab some lunch?"

Scorpius groaned. "Does this mean we have to sit at the Gryffindor table?"

"Duh!" I said, grabbing the blonde by his arm. "Serves you right for being in that horrid house to begin with."

Scorpius started to sputter in protest besides me.

"I'm kidding. Now let's go, I'm starving."

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." I heard Al mutter beside me.

I grinned. I couldn't help thinking that he was right.


	7. Chapter 6

**I re-read the story so far and fell back in love with this version of Rose, who is, shall we say, a hard person to understand and quite possibly bitter and cynical to her core. So, here's a new chapter, in which the plot most definitely thickens and those glimpses of the past become just a bit clearer. **

* * *

_May 6th, 2033_

What kind of couple had two fucking engagement parties with the same people? Who did that? What kind of fairy tale world was this?

"It has flowers on it." I deadpanned, clutching the material.

"And you have something better to wear?" Karrie asked, an eyebrow raised.

That would be a no.

"We're different sizes."

"You're a bloody witch!"

Well. She had me there.

I sighed, twirling my wand. "You know, I could change it to something with sparkles; something _scandalous_."

Kar scoffed. "Because you haven't caused enough scandals in the Weasley family."

I groaned. Again. "Kar, _flowers_."

She huffed. "Put the goddamn dress on. We leave in ten minutes."

It was progress, the witch across from me had put up with me for a good ten minutes without trying to curse me out.

"Fine. _Fine." _I said grumpily. Stupid dress. Stupid flowers. Stupid wedding.

I emerged fifteen minutes later looking every bit the daughter of prominent politicians. Modest dress, modest pumps, modest makeup.

Completely and utterly boring.

"Let's get this day of sunshine and hope over with." I said, clacking my way to the front door.

"Rosie?" Al called. "Apparation much?"

Bloody wizards and their habits of ignoring the fact their apartments had doors.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me go get my wand." I mumbled, sweeping back into the bedroom.

When I reemerged, the engaged couple was looking at me with various shades of amusement and exasperation.

"What?!" I demanded, clutching the smooth wood in my hand.

"You- forgot your wand."

"I'd like to see you live purely amongst muggles for four years and not forget your bloody wand!" I cried, sending a venomous look at my dear cousin.

"Really? From Al's description, you were spending more time _in _muggles than with them."

I sputtered. Kar waited, chin raised.

"At least I always used protection." I finally muttered. 'Unlike Teddy and Victoire."

Kar rolled her eyes. "I thought we were over this. At least, that's what you claimed at your wedding, was it not?"

"Whatever. I didn't get either of them, so what does it matter?"

Karrie's eyes flashed. "You still don't understand, do you? Ro, you can't _get _a man, you have to earn him with love and trust."

I groaned. "Can we save this little speech for another time? If I do recall, we're fifteen minutes late for your 22nd engagement party of this week."

"How did I stand you as a friend for as long as I did?" Kar asked.

I winced inwardly at the lack of warmth in her voice.

"Let's just go. Now." Al interjected, grabbing both our hands. Within seconds, I felt the familiar tug and lift.

"Al! Karrie! Congratulations!"

I slipped away as the Weasley-Potter mob encircled the couple. I was certain no one would notice, or even recognize me. The dozens of front page photos of _the _Rose Weasley had never once shown her wearing a dress that ended south of her knees.

"Now where is the nearest pub…" I muttered to myself, dodging the well-wishers and happy couples. Ugh.

"Rosie Posie, in the flesh." A meticulously put together man stepped in front of me.

"Don't you have anything better to do Louis? Like someone in a closet?" I snapped back.

The blonde veela raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Rosie dearest, I came out of the closet _ages _ago."

I rolled my eyes.

"You however, never did seem to get up the courage to leave the broom closets."

"And show my face besides any of my night time conquers? I think not Louis, I had a reputation. Unlike some people."

"Same old Rose, new look." Louis said with a laugh. "Who styled you? Grandma Weasley?"

I tugged at my dress self-consciously. "As good as it is to see you-"

"Trying to go snag back the goods? Or should I say shag back?"

I stopped and blinked. I wheeled on Louis, who was looking annoyingly smug. "What goods- you, you bloody arse!?"

He smirked. "Touchy, touchy. Seems like four years in NYC didn't exactly tame you. Not that I expected it to, of course. Aunt Hermione had different ideas but-"

"Don't bring my Mother into this!" I growled.

Louis held up his hands, his eyes sparkling. "Whatever you say cupcake. I just assumed you came back to stop a third wedding, that's all."

I groaned. "Why the fuck would I want to stop Al and Kar's wedding spectacular Lu? Have half a brain, would you?"

Louis was looking exceedingly smug now, with a shit-eating grin that was stamping on my last nerve. "Don't you know? Dear Alby must have mentioned it by now. Why they're only a week apart!"

"When you want to make sense, let me know." I snapped.

"Patience, Rosie. This won't bode well for you unless you're halfway to trashed-ville."

"Oh, like you have-" I scoffed, stopping when I saw the blonde waving a silver flask.

"What kind?"

"Vodka. Magically made just doesn't hold the same kick on this side of 25."

I smiled. "Looks like we finally agree on something."

* * *

"So, who is getting married?" I hiccuped, having downed ten vodka shots without a second thought.

Louis was lounging on the kitchen table, arms draped luxuriously over the sides like an overgrown house cat.

"On second thought, I'm not sure I want to set another Rose disaster in motion." He mumbled, an empty flask clanking to the ground.

I narrowed my eyes and heaved myself off the counter. "Rethink that last sentence."

"Oh? What are you going to-"

"Tell it to the end of my wand." I said simply, the tip pressing into his cheek.

"Merlin's beard, Rose, no need to resort to petty violence with a fellow family member!"

I scoffed. "Now you get all touchy-feely. Should have brought out the wand ages ago."

"Nice try, cupcake." Louis said, grabbing my wand away in one swift motion. "The Rose I knew hated touchy-feely. Well, unless you were Teddy or Scor-"

"Stop!"

Louis chuckled. "Still not quite over that, Ro-Ro?"

I glared, silently counting back from ten.

"It just really is too bad that he has moved on. Well, only took him two full years to stop moping-"

"How has he moved on?" I interrupted.

A smile twisted its way onto Lu's face. "Well, by getting married of course."

_What?_

_What?!_

"A week after Al and Kar?"

The blonde nodded. "I think they planned it that way, wanted each to be the other's best man and all that sentimental crap-"

"Good for him."

"Oh? Has Rosie Weasley learned how to move on?"

"Shut your goddamn mouth you retarded-"

"Ravenclaw, Rosie. I'll take insults in other areas, but not my superior intellect."

"-You complete and utter bloody cow!" I screeched.

"Should have guessed that you would be behind that statement." The voice from behind me was far too familiar for my tastes.

"You! Not you!" I exclaimed, wildly grasping for a pan.

The light blue eyes connected with my own, with none of the warmth they once held.

"Put down your bloody fucking pan, Weasley. I was just trying to find Louis."

"Back on speaking terms, Malfoy?" I spat. "After you so warmly welcomed me back to England?"

"Oh, the last names really does complete your banter. Almost makes me believe that you two hate each other." Louis supplied saucily, having heaved himself up to a sitting position across the room.

"I don't need your commentary Louis." I growled, searching for my wand.

"Drinking. How predictable." Scorpius drawled, eyes settling on the silver flask.

"Get off your damn high horse Malfoy. Not all of us could be so problem-free." I snapped, stuffing my wand into my front pocket.

"You used to always put it in your left back pocket." Scorpius observed with a smirk, still leaning against the damn door frame.

"Well whoop dee doo. Times have changed." I said sarcastically. "Why don't we go back to the part where you kicked me out of your house in a giant angry rage?"

"Oh I am so sorry for that." The blonde said sarcastically. "If only you had done something horrendous to deserve that."

"Four years apart and you two still have the lover's quarrel down pat." Louis said unhelpfully, receiving glares from both of us.

"Please, Louis." Scorpius said coldly, eyes cutting into mine. "Don't you remember? Red here never loved me. Not for a second."

I stiffened and opened my mouth to retort.

"Don't bother." The blonde said with disgust. "We both know it's true."

I looked down at my shoes, the stupid modest pumps. For once, no biting retort came to me in time.

"Louis. You're wanted for pictures. Rose. You're most definitely not." Scorpius said.

I didn't have the guts to look at him again before I heard his expensive shoes retreating down the hall.

* * *

_July 11th, 2026_

I drummed my fingers against the grimmy table, eyes searching the bar until they caught on the loving couple sandwiched against the wall. Elenor Nott had been horribly and disgustingly in love with Derek Thomas for the whole duration of Hogwarts, but her pudgy face and meaty hands made it so she had no chance at a teenage love story. In fact, if I remembered correctly, Thomas hated her with every fiber of his Hufflepuff being. Which is to say, he didn't possess the means to truly hate, but there were certainly never trips to the broom closets for the couple. I, however, did remember quite a few romps around the various tight enclosed spaces with Derek. But for the doomed couple, there were just a string of failed charmed Valentine's day cards, lovesick doodles on parchments, and Thomas slinking through the darkest halls in hopes to avoid poor, chubby, uninteresting, and vaguely dimwitted Elenor Nott.

And yet, nary a few years out of Hogwarts and their lips certainly seemed quite well acquainted. I couldn't stop looking, like one watching a messenger owl crash headfirst into a window. Disgusting, sad, humorous, and vaguely interesting.

"Al, what the bloody hell?" I spat, my cousin dropping in beside me with a healthy serving of firewhiskey.

He followed my gaze. "Shocking, isn't it?"

I crinkled my nose and tore my eyes away. "More like repugnant."

"I wish the best for their deformed children." Al said mildly, sliding his glass far to his other side.

I pouted, having had reached for the glass of Ogden's finest. "Albie, I haven't got any money on me."

"Shocking."

I scowled. "Works like a charm on any other man."

Al rolled his eyes. "Any other man who isn't related to you, maybe."

"I just shake these a little," I paused, giving my chest a little caress. "And they practically melt."

Al groaned. "You're insufferable Rose, you know that?"

I slapped him lightly. "Please Al, the only man I want is one I can't seem to win. Which is why I'm quite interested in those two over there, sucking each other's faces."

"Love potion perhaps?" A new voice quibbed.

I glanced at the blonde, his body already subconsciously leaning slightly towards mine. "Certainly it must be. How else can pudge face land the Hufflepuff's best and only keeper?" I mused, scratching my nails lightly up Scorp's arm for the hell of it. It was almost routine, after so many years of teasing my best mate.

"You're wrong, the both of you."

"Oh?"

"It's the classic story of jealousy. Nott started dating Macmillan- the uglier, less successful Macmillan- and within a month those two were together."

I narrowed my eyes. "You were never one to listen to idle gossip, Potter."

"Perhaps." My cousin supplied with a shrug. "But Lily certainly was. She met up with a heart-broken Macmillan and after a few drinks, she had the full story. Sold it off to Witches Weekly, if I remember."

I raised an eyebrow, impressed. "I should hang out with your sister more often."

"Jealousy, huh?" Scorpius asked, his eyes glued to the unnatural pairing.

"Any idiot knows that such a ploy can't possibly work in the long run." I scoffed.

Al and Scorp shared a look.

"What?"

"Don't be so sure, Red. Jealousy is an emotion that messes with a guy and causes him to do remarkably stupid things." Scorp drawled, motioning for a Magik mead.

"Really?" I asked, my thoughts swirling as I looked at Scorpius. "It's that easy?"

"Men are but one step up from animals." Al recited, oogling a pair of well-endowed twins leaning against the wall, despite being wholly in love with Kar.

I glanced at Scorpius, seeing the way his eyes never left my vicinity, how his fingers inched closer to mine. I had my pawn, and I had my goal. I just had to set it in motion.

I swept myself off the chair, my right hand dragging up Scorp's thigh, _dangerously _close to being considered indecent. With my left hand, I tweaked his shoulder, my lips swooping in for a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Boys. I'm off." I purred, eyes locked on Scorp's before sashaying away.

"What- was that?" Al piped up as I moved away, both not able to see the sparkle in my eyes and the smirk on my lips as I put into action the plan that would secure Teddy once and for all.

* * *

**A review would make my day, even if you want to tell me how you hate Rose. I understand. Until next time ~TheCleverHeir**


	8. Chapter 7

**As always ladies and gentlemen... I don't own these characters. I wish I did, let me tell ya, because then I would be able to quarantine in bora bora or someplace equally picturesque. **

* * *

**May 9th, 2033**

"You're kidding me...right?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Rose…"

"It's gotta be Kar's idea of a sick joke, right?" I asked again, mild hysteria finding its way into my voice.

"Look, Ro, Vic didn't want to be in the wedding party and detract from Kar."

"Oh how _utterly noble," _I spat.

Al sighed, fingers finding their way to his hair. "Rose…" He tried.

Something inside burst from anger. My soul perhaps.

"You two want me, ME. To walk down a goddamn wedding aisle with Teddy bloody Lupin? Are you mad? Are fucking nuts?" I screeched.

Al rolled his eyes. "Oh cry yourself a bloody river, Rose. It's been four years. Take a note from the rest of us who have moved on."

My eyes narrowed in rage. "I did move on Al, all the way to fucking New York."

"Oh yes, because being addicted to liquor and random shags really shows your maturity." Al mumbled.

"Yes well," I said primly, straightening myself up. "I at least had the decency to go and get myself addicted to liquor and random shags on a different continent. Far away from the precious Weasley family image."

"And we thank you for that." Uncle Harry said lightly, swooping into the kitchen with his robes freshly pressed.

"I told her about the wedding and Teddy," Al supplied with a grimace, conveniently looking anywhere but at me.

"Oh?" Uncle Harry said, looking towards me. "I'm sure Rose was most agreeable."

I turned away from the light reprimand, not willing to drag Uncle Harry into our fight. "It's a less than perfect arrangement." I muttered.

"Well." Uncle Harry said, frowning at the time. "It will, at the very least, give the two of you a fair bit of time to- work out your previous behavior."

"My previous behavior?" I said, cheeks blazing. "Teddy was just as involved-"

Al burst out laughing.

"What?!" I asked hotly, arms folded.

"You can't be serious," Al said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Poor Ted was dragged through the ringer with you for nearly a decade and you still somehow think it was his fault?"

Curse my cousin and his infuriating trick of being right.

I groaned, collapsing backing to my seat. "You, Albus Severus Potter, owe me big time."

Al just cocked an eyebrow. "Because it's so painful to be in my wedding?"

"Yes!" I snapped. "Yes, quite frankly it is! Had anyone else- and I do mean anyone else- shown up in New York and begged me to come back, I would have hexed them and shown them the way out!"

"Anyone else? Are you positive about that Rosie?" Al goaded, eyes twinkling.

"Yes you utter nit! You are the only family member- besides Da-"

A light cough from Uncle Harry interrupted me.

I turned to him. "Please, Uncle Harry, we both know I prefer Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie over you."

The Chosen One- what a perfectly stupid nickname- gave me a small smile. "I'll try my best to mend the hole in my heart."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Al. "Where was I? Oh- you, Al! You're the only cousin I would come back to this rainy hell hole for!"

My cousin smirked. "So you're telling me there wasn't a piece of you, a tiny piece, that wanted to see a certain blonde ex-fiancee?"

"Not one piece." I said stubbornly, nose to the air.

A pause, and then Al started to clap.

How perfectly cliche.

"You nearly fooled me, Rosie. But we both know you didn't realize how much you needed Scorp- which is a fuck ton, by the way, if you haven't figured that bit out- until the moment Teddy opened his mouth the day of your wedding."

I reddened, glad that at least Uncle Harry had left to floo to work.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," I said primly, looking out the window.

"No? So falling in love with Scorpius doesn't sound familiar? How about you realizing you can't function properly without him?"

I jumped to my feet, my mug spilling on the table. "Damn it Al! Shut up, okay?! I learned to function perfectly fine!"

Now Al stood up as well, cheeks reddening with fury. "Is that hovel you live in 3,000 miles away you 'functioning'? Are the random pricks you pick up every weekend you 'functioning'? Wake up, Rosie, you might as well be drowning!"

"Oh stop being dramatic, Albus," I sneered. "I do fine for myself. I pay the rent, I buy groceries. I do perfectly fine without Scorpius in my life."

"So this is how you wanted to be like when you were 26? A bar-tending muggle who's barely above the level of prostitution?"

I recoiled at Al's tone. The only sounds for a long moment were the dripping of tea hitting the floor.

"I have to go." I said softly, picking up my purse.

"Rose-"

"Save in Al, it was enlightening to hear how you really view me."

My cousin sighed. "Rose, that's how everyone views you."

I shook my head, quickly exiting the kitchen and heading out the back door before I let the first tears fall.

* * *

**May 15th, 2027**

Hands stilled in my hair.

"I used to think you didn't deserve me, you know. Back in Hogwarts," He said softly.

"What?" I asked, rolling around to see him. Scorp was lounging on his side, hair tousled and torso naked.

He bit his lip. "You think I didn't notice, or didn't care, but I did. You treated me like I should be thanking you for being my friend. Like I meant nothing to you. But I made you a better person."

"Scor-" I started, but the blonde shook his head.

"It's the truth Rose, sometimes I was so fed up with you. When you would drag your fingers down my back in the dining hall. When you would appear from some random broom closet with a bloke you barely knew. I hated it. I hated you."

I winced, a thousand memories racing through my head.

"Do you still hate me?" I asked with a sigh. "I wouldn't blame you."

Scorpius groaned, shifting beneath the covers. "What I should have said is I considered hating you. I considered it so many times."

"And?"

He looked at me then, truly looked at me. "I could never hate you Red, try as I might. It will be my downfall one day."

He had no idea the truth in that statement, how close he was to the reason for this relationship.

A pause in the dark, neither of us speaking.

"So I wanted to ask, before I fall even more deeply in love with you, is this real?"

My eyes widened and I latched onto his arm. "Scor!" _He said he loved me._

He sighed. "Red, I've been your best mate for years. I've seen your schemes, hell, I've been involved with most of them." He paused and I waited. "Tell me I'm not a scheme."

I closed my eyes for a long moment, thinking back to all my favorite moments with Teddy. And then I recounted the dozens of times he brushed me off, wiggled away from my grasp to run to Vic's side. That wasn't a man who loved me.

I opened my eyes to molten gray eyes that seemingly pierced into my soul. The man who loved me with all his might.

I bit my lip. "Maybe you don't deserve me Scor. I've been awful to you for years. And worse, I knew it. You think I didn't, but I did. I would have done better in Slytherin."

The blonde let out a deep, gut-wrenching sigh. "I love you, Rose."

"I know," I said softly, reaching out to thread my fingers through his hair. "I know you do."

"So the question is-"

I froze.

"Do you love me too?"

"I-" I looked away. "I don't know."

The sigh this time was exasperated. "Red-"

I shook my head fiercely, silencing him. "Let me finish. Scor, I don't know what love really feels like. I've never been in love, not really. I've never looked at anyone like you look at me."

Scorpius finally broke eye contact, his hand pulling at threads on the sheets. "You don't love me," he said flatly.

I exhaled slowly. "Scor-"

"It's fine," he said gruffly, moving to turn away. "I shouldn't have expected anything."

I wanted to rip my hair out. "I'm not good at this, this- stuff, okay?! I can't just lay my soul out for you to see!"

The blonde paused. "I know this is hard for you-"

I growled, grabbing his hand. "Fine, you want reassurance? You're the first guy that I've ever been with that I could see being really, truly, completely in love with. I, I _see_ it Scor!"

I bit down on my lip hard, cursing myself for saying those words that would inevitably break his heart. Except- Teddy felt lightyears away. And for once, I didn't think I was lying.

"You mean that?" The low voice asked, causing me to shiver.

"More than you could know," I whispered, because in that moment, I _did _mean it.

My thoughts evaporating as lips hungrily captured mine, passion in each subtle movement.

* * *

**Turns out Scorpius might have a spine after all... I think he might grow into it more in the four years dear Rosie was away... Til next time ~TheCleverHeir**


End file.
